Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-8(1-3p)-4(p+2)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-8}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-8(}\gray{1-3p}{)} - 4(p+2) $ $ {-8+24p} - 4(p+2) $ Distribute the ${-4}$ into the parentheses: $ -8+24p {-4(}\gray{p+2}{)} $ $ -8+24p {-4p-8} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${p}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {24p - 4p} {-8 - 8}$ Combine the ${p}$ terms: $ {20p} {-8 - 8}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {20p} {-16}$ The simplified expression is $20p-16$